


Catch my drift - Sabo x Reader

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:10:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	Catch my drift - Sabo x Reader

“C’mon Sabo, just get the joke, what are you 5,” one of the revolutionary grunts sighed. “I don’t get it though, what is the purpose of the sausage and what does it have to do with a melon?” Sabo hummed confused, unsure of what those things represented in this joke. “It’s a dirty joke Sabo-kun,” Koala huffed, disgusted by the joke. “Was there dirt in it? I must’ve not heard that part,” Sabo hummed rubbing his chin in thought. You take a deep breath and cup your mouth to Sabo’s ear, whispering the joke to him, telling him the literal meaning of it and his face turned bright red, “you pervert!” Sabo screamed at you, covering his face. “That’s what the joke was you idiot!” You shouted in protest. “You’re all perverts!” Sabo gasped. He was very innocent and it sucked the fun out of telling him jokes, but it made it more fun for the others that liked to mess with the innocent blonde. “You need to get laid,” someone blatantly blurted out loud. “Do I look like a chicken to you sir?!” Sabo shouted back. You groan and step to him, gripping his collar and suddenly pulling him into a kiss, your lips crashing together into a deep and passionate one. His face steamed as you forcefully slip your tongue into his mouth and tongue wrestled him by force. Everyone around was taken by surprise, their faces all bright red, Koala’s face was steaming and she practically screamed with shock. When you pull away, there was a stream of saliva between the two of you and you looked him dead in the eyes. Sabo swallowed, staring back. Before he could say a word, you release him and walk away. Everyone watched as you walked away in silence, ‘everything is so clear now..’ Sabo thought, watching your backside sway as you walk, he now saw it in a different light. His erection could be seen through his pants and he was met with screams of horror from Koala followed by an immediate slap, “PERVERT!!” Dragon happened to be passing by and stepped in, “what is going on here?” He looked to Sabo and immediately noticed, “good god! Put it away man!” Sabo covered himself and ran off screaming, “I’m sorry!!”


End file.
